Concurso de drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol
by Saori-Luna
Summary: It's just you and me... Drabbles 1320. ACABE!
1. Chapter 1

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**6. Zafiros**

La clase estaba bulliciosa como siempre; desde su mesa, podía ver a Shaoran mirando de reojo a Sakura, sin que la esmeralda se diera por aludida. Sería lindo que ellos dos terminaran juntos… pero, y ella? Se quedaría sola???

De repente, todo el mundo calló, el profesor había entrado y estaba presentando a un alumno nuevo… un inglés?? Que interesante! Le miró discretamente, y notó como sus ojos se detenían en Sakura… se paralizó por un momento, quedando atrapada en esos profundos zafiros… él la miró por un instante, y entonces, ella supo, que nada volvería a ser igual.

**Número de palabras:** 100 (perfecto!)

**Nota de la autora**: Por fin pude escribir algo!!! Como saben los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Besos a todas y participen en el concurso!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**1. Traición**

Los hermosos ojos amatistas temblaban de indignación ante lo que veían, mientras lágrimas de furia amenazaban con aparecer… cómo había podido traicionarla de esa manera?

Se veían tan contentos juntos… no alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, pero por su estatura se diría que era mayor que él… claro, siempre le habían gustado así… la armoniosa voz inundaba la habitación acompañando al piano que tocaba él tan majestuosamente… la primera lágrima cayó, su voz no volvería a acompañar esa melodía… giró para irse, justo en el momento en que el pianista se detuvo…

-Tomoyo-chan? Que bueno que llegas, recuerdas a mi prima, Nakuru?

La joven giró para encontrarse con la figura de la guardiana, soriendo aliviada…

-No te había reconocido.

**Número de palabras:** 119

**Nota de la autora**: El segundo de la lista… un desahogo durante una noche de nervios. Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Besos a todas y participen en el concurso!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**3. Lágrimas**

_Tomoyo's POV_

Me duele tanto y no puedo expresarlo… siento como las lágrimas comienzan a formarse tras mis ojos, y aún así no puedo derramarlas… no sin él, porque su ausencia es la causa de mis lágrimas, de este estado semipermanente de tristeza, de la nostalgia que corre por mis venas, y del vacío que inunda mi alma…

Deseo tanto que regrese, para que al fin estas lágrimas puedan salir y limpiar mi corazón de la soledad que lo embarga…

_Eriol's POV_

Está sucediendo de nuevo… tan solo con pensar en ella, recordar su dulce sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer… me hace tanta falta… comienzan a caer sin que yo pueda hacer nada para detenerlas… tal vez sea la única forma de encontrar algo de alivio a mi tristeza y mi soledad…

Deseo tanto volver, para que al fin estas lágrimas dejen de salir, y mi corazón esté acompañado nuevamente…

**Número de palabras:** 152 palabras

**Nota de la Autora: **convirtiendo la nostalgia en algo productivo… even if we have to say goodbye soon, I know you Hill be forever in my life! Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**2. Reencuentros**

Ese aeropuerto había sido testigo de mudos reencuentros y sentidas despedidas… y ese día no iba a ser la excepción… una hermosa jovencita caminaba nerviosa por la sala de espera, mientras el altavoz anunciaba la llegada de un avión procedente de Londres.

Unos nerviosos ojos azules escrutaban la marea humana en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio… ninguna de esas personas era la que el buscaba… suspiró decepcionado… había sido iluso pensar que ella iría a recibirlo… entonces, su visión se nubló… sonrió sabiendo a quién pertenecían esas manos…

-Gracias por venir, Tomoyo-chan

-Bienvenido, Eriol-kun

**Número de palabras:** 94 (no lo puedo creer!!!!)

**Nota de la autora:** un poco oxidada, con mucho tiempo disponible esta mañana, dispuesta a ponerme al día con los drabbles! Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**4. Amatistas (Eriol's POV from Zafiros)**

Finalmente había llegado el día, hoy comenzaría a probar a la nueva Card Mistress, sería divertido tenerla como compañera de escuela… sus maliciosos ojos se entrecerraron, mientras el profesor lo presentaba a la clase.

Sintió un mareo momentáneo al entrar al salón, la misma inestabilidad de siempre cuando algo no planeado surgía… dos fuerzas ajenas a la Card Mistress llenaban el lugar… identificó fácilmente una, así que el joven que remiraba con tanto desagrado era descendiente de Clow… se sintió incómodo al ser incapaz de detectar la otra fuerza… miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con la intensidad de unos preciosos ojos amatistas… suspiró levemente, este sin duda sería un semestre interesante.

**Número de palabras:** 112 (mejorando )

**Nota de la Autora:** Bastante divertido de hacer, jejeje, AMO A ERIOL-KUN!!! Y a HARRY POTTER también! Pero esa es otra historia, XD. Sigo escribiendo. Y los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP!


	6. Chapter 6

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**17. Día de lluvia**

En Londres llovía siempre, o por lo menos la mayor parte del año… por lo general eso no le molestaba pero hoy era diferente, no era justo! Era el día de su primera cita y él lo tenía todo planeado para que fuera perfecta!... claro, aún podía hacer que la lluvia se fuera con la ayuda de su magia, pero de ninguna manera podía sacar un beneficio personal de sus poderes…

Levantó una ceja al escuchar un par de golpes en su puerta…

-Adelante…

-Vamos, Eriol?

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa… allí estaba ella, cubierta de pies a cabeza, y con un impermeable…

-Tomoyo-chan?

-Vamos, no querrás perderte nuestra primera cita- dijo ella sonriendo.

**Número de palabras: **116 (yupiiii, voy mejorando!!)

**Nota de la autora: **que bien, esto sale cada vez más y más fácil… es divertido!! Aunque ni idea que tal me estén quedando, pero, pues… sigue siendo divertido. Sigo escribiendo. Y los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP! R&R onegai!


	7. Chapter 7

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**19. Cartas de Amor**

La joven amatista suspiró cansadamente mientras encendía su ordenador, el día había sido largo, y lo había soportado todo sola… atrás quedaban los tiempos en que todo lo hacía con su mejor amiga, ahora tenía que valerse por sí misma, en un sitio nuevo con labores nuevas… lo único que le quedaba era él y su apoyo incondicional.

Sonrió al ver la bandeja de entrada… la tecnología une lo que la distancia separa, pensó divertida.

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Sonríe!!_

_Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien._

_Te amo._

_Eriol._

Suspiró antes de darle clic al botón de Responder

_Querido Eriol:_

_Podré regresar a casa en Navidad!!!_

_Deseando que el tiempo pasé rápido._

_Te amo._

_Tomoyo._

**Número de palabras: **116 (nada mal)

**Nota de la autora: **Un vistazo hacia el futuro… sigo buscando mi inspiración debajo de mi cama. Sigo escribiendo. Y los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP! R&R onegai!


	8. Chapter 8

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**20. Fresas con chocolate**

La visión era alucinante, y muy tentadora… la forma en que ella disfrutaba su postre le dejó sin palabras… El joven mago pasó saliva al ver como una gota de chocolate fundido caía de la fresa y recorría la barbilla de la chica.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó ella - Eriol, estás bien?- insistió, al ver la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

El joven asintió, llevando su mano a su cuello y acercándola a él.

-Qué…- comenzó a decir ella antes de sentir el roce en la comisura de sus labios.

-Disculpa Tomoyo-chan, tenías chocolate en la barbilla– dijo él sonriendo traviesamente.

**Número de palabras:** 100

**Nota de la Autora:** me he prometido terminar con los drabbles antes de año nuevo… pero mi imaginación se niega a salir de mi cama… por lo pronto hay ciertas cosas que me inspiran… los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP, y yo sigo escribiendo. Matta ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**8. Secretos**

Era algo aburrido acompañar a Sakura y Shaoran a todos lados… a pesar de ser ambos amigos suyos, la verdad era que al final de la tarde, ella se convertía sin poder evitarlo en su violinista, y hoy parecía no ser la excepción.

-No me dijeron a quién veníamos a recoger- dijo la amatista

Los castaños desviaron la mirada nerviosamente, les había costado mucho mantener el secreto para dañarlo justo en el último momento.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño… aquí había gato encerrado, pero antes de poder insistir sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella; giró para encontrar al dueño de esa mirada, y parpadeó por unos instantes sin poder creerlo…

-Eriol!

**Número de palabras:** 110

**Nota de la Autora:** no sé por qué no he terminado de escribirlos si me demoro tan poco en hacerlos… se me olvidaba, hoy es navidad!! Felices fiestas a todos! … los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP, y yo sigo escribiendo. Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "Secretos"

**7. Mejores Amigos**

Todo era mucho más divertido desde que había regresado… ahora podían salir los cuatro sin ningún problema, y ya Tomoyo no tenía que quedarse sola.

Pero había algo que la preocupaba… con mayor frecuencia sentía deseos de hablar con él, de contarle lo que le pasaba, se sentía muy bien en sus brazos… acaso, ella se había enamorado de Eriol?

-Te pasa algo, Tomoyo-chan?

Ella lo miró, sus hermosos ojos zafiros observándola detalladamente, leyendo dentro de su alma… Suspiró antes de contestarle…

-Eriol yo… me siento muy bien estando contigo, y siento que te quiero mucho- dijo, sonrojada.

El joven mago sonrió, antes de abrazarla.

-Yo también, Tomoyo. Por eso somos los mejores amigos del mundo.

_Continuará._

**Número de palabras:** 116

**Nota de la Autora: **Yo lo mato!!! Animal insensible… pero por supuesto, esto no se quedará así… el próximo drabble "La confesión"… los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP, y yo sigo escribiendo. Una forma divertida de pasar la navidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "Mejores Amigos"

**6. La Confesión **

"_Por eso somos los mejores amigos del mundo."_

Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente mientras se revolvía inquieta en la cama… Mejores amigos? Eso era todo lo que eran… recordaba cada uno de los detalles que le habían hecho pensar en algo más con él… acaso era todo una ilusión de su mente?

Se despertó agotada al día siguiente, con el ánimo por los suelos, y ojeras casi a la misma altura… no podría continuar así, viéndolo y sintiendo como sus sentimientos por él seguían aumentando, sabiendo que no significaban nada.

-Eriol??

-Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan – dijo el inglés- te sientes bien? Te ves algo enferma.

-Eriol, tengo algo que decirte… yo… estoy enamorada de ti

Los hermosos zafiros se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras veía como la amatista salía corriendo.

**Número de palabras:** 131 (Uno de mis drabbles más largos)

**Nota de la Autora: **Feliz Año a todos! Una buena forma de comenzar el año, juiciosa con lo que me hace falta por hacer… qué sucederá ahora? los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP, y yo sigo escribiendo. Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "La confesión"

**9. Magia **

- Yo… estoy enamorada de ti

La dulzura de sus palabras resonaba en su mente, mientras a través de su sello podía ver como la niña de sus ojos lloraba en los brazos de su mejor amiga… Cómo había podido ser tan inútil? Él, que todo lo observaba, no había sido capaz de darse cuenta del hecho más importante de su vida…

-Pero eso cambiará, Tomoyo-chan- dijo, enviando un pequeño pájaro de papel a través del sello.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como algo se enredaba en su cabello.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo entre sollozos.

-Eh, creo que esto es para ti- respondió la castaña

Con las manos temblándole ligeramente Tomoyo desarmó el pajarito y sonrió entre las lágrimas… en el papel, brillando con múltiples colores y luces estaban las palabras que ella había ansiado escuchar.

-Yo también te amo Tomoyo-chan – dijo Eriol, mientras observaba la sonrisa de la amatista.

**Número de palabras:** 152 (Creo que el más largo hasta el momento)

**Nota de la Autora: **Bien, creo que es hora de ajuiciarme nuevamente y volver a escribir. Muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque la página no esté mandando los avisos, jejeje. Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP, y yo sigo escribiendo. Matta ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "Magia"

**13. Música**

Tomoyo avanzaba nerviosa por los pasillos de la escuela… después de su huida del día anterior sentía que todos sus compañeros la miraban y que todos sabían lo que pasaba entre Eriol y ella.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía al final del pasillo; la amatista se acercó corriendo al salón, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y las notas llegándole al alma, y abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que cesó la música.

-Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan

-Ohayo, Eriol.

El inglés se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, dándole un suave beso en el dorso.

-Me acompañarías a comer helado a la salida?

Su invitación sonó como música celestial a sus oídos.

-Me encantaría Eriol.

**Número de palabras:** 119

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, lo he prometido, hoy no me acuesto a dormir hasta que no termine con los drabbles. Digamos que estoy en medio de un bloqueo emocional pero espero salir de él a medida que voy escribiendo. Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "Música"

**5. Primera Cita**

La mañana transcurrió lenta para los níveos. Entre los murmullos de sus compañeros, las clases y el sonido de la campana se miraban cómplices y sonrientes esperando impacientes la salida.

-Y bien Tomoyo, a dónde quieres ir?

-Umm, vamos a comer helado.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi princesa.

La pareja comenzó a caminar en dirección a la heladería sin notar las nubes que se juntaban peligrosamente y que en un solo momento comenzaron a dejar caer grandes gotas.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron, sin saber que hacer por un instante, entonces un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos, y salieron corriendo hacia el parque, dejándose empapar y brincando sobre los charcos.

-Vaya, esto ha sido mucho más divertido que ir a comer helado- dijo la joven, sentada en el columpio.

-Sabía que te gustaba la lluvia, pequeña.

Eriol sonrió ante los ojos amatistas que le miraban asombrados y siguió columpiándola.

**Número de palabras:** 150

**Nota de la Autora: **creo que me pasé un poco de cursi con lo de "princesa" y "pequeña", diagh, odio ponerme así a veces, pero pues no había de otra, en general soy mala planeando citas, sin duda las mejores son las que no se planean. Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "Primera Cita"

**16. Primer Beso**

-Eriol?- preguntó ella, mientras sentía la suave brisa en su rostro

-Dime- respondió él sin dejar de impulsar el columpio.

-En serio me quieres?

El columpio frenó en seco mientras Tomoyo se reprendía a sí misma por esa pregunta. Levantó sus ojos temerosa al sentir como su acompañante la giraba quedando frente a frente.

Le fue imposible descifrar su expresión… sorpresa, temor, duda y algo de tristeza inundaban los hermosos zafiros.

-Yo…- empezó a decir la amatista, pero antes de poder formular una idea coherente, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la firmeza de sus labios sobre los suyos.

El contacto la estremeció por completo, y exhaló un suspiro de molestia cuando terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

-Eso contesta tu pregunta?

**Número de palabras: **121

**Nota de la Autora:** Me gustó mucho escribir este tema!!!! Con este drabble se termina la secuencia que comencé con "Secretos", los drabbles siguientes serán capítulos apartes y desligados de esta secuencia, aunque lógicamente seguirán siendo T&E. Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Hasta el próximo!


	16. Chapter 16

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**12. Matemáticas**

Las matemáticas siempre habían sido algo raro para él… sobre todo porque muy dentro de su ser sabía perfectamente que 1 + 1 10 ;) Sin embargo, era algo por lo que tenía que pasar, y que mejor forma de salir de todo el enredo de los números que con su ayuda.

-Entiendes ahora, Eriol?, oye, me estás escuchando???

El inglés salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con unos ojos amatistas muy enojados.

-Claro, esta ecuación se resuelve así- el lápiz se deslizó ágilmente por la hoja para llegar a una conclusión final:

-Si ves?- dijo Tomoyo- a fin de cuentas 1 + 1 2

**Número de palabras:** 107

**Nota de la Autora:** I really love maths! I know, It's weird… ya casi acabo, que bien!!! Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	17. Chapter 17

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**11. Día Libre**

-Es hora de levantarnos ya- decía una delicada voz, en medio de lo que parecía ser un fuerte de colchas.

-Aún no, no tenemos nada que hacer- le respondió desde aquel mismo sitio un hombre.

-Vamos Eriol, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día.

-Por qué no? Es nuestro día libre Tomoyo, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-No está bien, qué pensará la gente si no bajamos en todo el día?

-Y a quién le importa?

-Vamos Eriol, no seas perezoso.

-Perezoso yo???

-Así es, vamos, levántate.

-Umm, veo que tendré que hacer algo para que quieras quedarte en la cama.

-Qué estás pensando? ERIOL!!!

Pero las quejas pronto se ven acalladas por el sonido de los besos, mientras los dos cuerpos terminan de perderse entre las colchas.

**Número de palabras:** 128

**Nota de la Autora:** la verdadera utilidad de un día libre… que envidia! ya no quedan sino tres!!! Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Matta ne!


	18. Chapter 18

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**18. Clase de deportes**

Desde siempre había odiado los deportes… los genes atléticos de su familia habían ido a parar a Sakura y Touya, no a ella; bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, después de todo no era tan mala en natación, pero hoy estaban jugando fútbol y eso no era bueno.

Pasó saliva en el momento en que lo vio venir hacia ella… había dejado a todos los defensas atrás y ya no había nadie más entre él y la portería.

-Lista, Daidouji?- preguntó él con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, en el cual ella quiso por un momento estampar su mano.

-Vamos Tomoyo, tú puedes- la animó Sakura desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta… pudo ver perfectamente el momento en que Eriol pateó el balón y la dirección en la que iba… y entonces, se lanzó… pero todo no salió como ella quería…

-Daidouji, estás bien? – dijo Eriol corriendo hasta el arco- Si sabía que eras una cabeza dura, pero no sabía que eso sirviera para detener un tiro.

-Estoy bien- contestó ella, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas – no pudiste meterme un gol…- dijo antes de desmayarse.

**Número de palabras:** 194 (el más largo de todos!!!)

**Nota de la Autora:** Me divertí mucho con este, pobre Tomoyo. Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Nos vemos en el próximo!


	19. Chapter 19

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

**10. Rosas Blancas**

El aroma de las flores llenaba todo su apartamento… cada día, desde hacía una semana le enviaba un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas… los primeros días los tiró sin compasión, era imposible que creyera q con flores iba a arreglar el problema.

Desde hacía ya 2 años Eriol y Tomoyo habían estado juntos, yendo y viniendo, pero juntos al fin y al cabo, pero la amatista se había hartado del comportamiento de su novio, y las fotos de cierta fiesta alocada habían sido la gota que derramó la copa.

-Increíble, se acabaron las flores naturales o qué?- se preguntó la amatista al ver una sola rosa hecha de seda en el arreglo.

Se disponía a tirarla cuando un leve brillo atrajo su atención… comenzó a quitar pétalo por pétalo hasta encontrar una hermosa sortija.

-Aceptas casarte conmigo?- preguntó él, materializándose en el apartamento.

Tomoyo parpadeó algunas veces, antes de responder…

**Número de palabras:** 151

**Nota de la Autora:** Y que dijo???? Este es el penúltimo drabble, y lógicamente tiene continuación. Los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de CLAMP y yo sigo escribiendo. Nos vemos en el último!


	20. Chapter 20

**CONCURSO DE DRABBLES DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL**

**POR SAORI-LUNA**

Continuación de "Rosas Blancas"

**15. Primer Vals**

Los sonidos del piano se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón, mientras la pareja comenzaba a bailar… era la primera vez que lo hacían, y sin embargo todo fluía agradablemente, los invitados les miraban emocionados y cierta esmeralda sollozaba en el hombro de un castaño.

-Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó él.

-Como en un sueño… un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, pequeña- dijo él mientras su vos se desvanecía.

…

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, despierta!

La voz de su madre la devolvió abruptamente a la realidad. Qué lástima! Habría preferido quedarse en el sueño donde bailaba por primera vez con Eriol.

-Tomoyo, despierta!

-Qué quieres mamá?

-Hija, apresúrate, no querrás perderte tu propia boda!!!

Tomoyo sonrió. Afortunadamente algunas veces la realidad era mucho mejor que algunos sueños.

FIN

**Número de palabras:** 131

**Nota de la Autora:** Acabé! Voy a llorar! Pensé que nunca lo haría! Gracias por acompañarme esta noche y por darme ánimos. A todos los participantes, apresúrense!!! El 31 de enero ya está a la vuelta de la esquina y no se olviden de votar. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Mitzuko-chan, he leído los tuyos pero tengo un desorden con los reviews, gomen. Los personajes son y serán propiedad de CLAMP. Hasta otra historia!


End file.
